Surrender
by Crystalas
Summary: after nearly drowning Jack finally begins to loses his mind and sinks deep into depression, can raimundo help him out before he loses it all together?
1. contemplation

I'm gonna try and do two stories at once and this is it!

It's a plot that has been floating around my head a lot. Beware this can be very angsty!! But I like angsty stories!!

The basic summary is this, as a showdown going wrong Jack almost drowns and as he faces death Jack looks back at his life and realises he's been used as a tool practically every time. He finally snaps and believes the only reason the Xiaolin Dragon saved him was so he could be their slave, he also thinks they'd get rid of him as soon as he screws up.

Raimundo sees there is something wrong but the others think it's fantastic! However how long will it last before Jack loses it completely…?

**Chapter one: Contemplation **

All Jack knew was he was drowning he had tripped and slipped into the icy water during a showdown and the ice he had been standing on sealed the only surface area. Bubbles of precious air floated to the surface like silvery balloons as he sunk further and further into the depth of the lake and Jack felt so numb…

Oh God…

And as everyone knows that when you die you have flash backs of your life, for Jack it was Chase young using him to lose his humanity to take over the temple. Hannibal using the Zing Zong Bone on him and forcing him to make an energy transferring machine.

And Wuya oh Wuya she was a saint to Jack she alone gave him a reason to get up and keep on living with the plans of world Domination. However she was the one who hurt him the most.

Abandoning him at every chance she got, for Mala Mala Jong, for Raimundo, Raksha the evil snowman, for Chase Young and to be blunt anyone she felt would do a better job than him.

Even Xiaolin Dragons used him…

Is that all I am? Jack wondered a tool to be used and to be thrown away when ever they want to…oh why am I so worthless…

Everything was growing so cold and dark but just before Jack fell unconscious; he saw a figure dive into the water and reached out to get him…

Jack was in the dark part of his mind, he curled up in the corner hugging his toy robot like it was a life preserver.

"**Useless little twit!"** someone snapped and Jack looked up to see himself standing over him only this one looked more darker more mature.

"W…what?"

"**look at yourself…some Evil Boy Genius you turned out to be!"** he sneered **"You might as well as have called yourself 'lackey for hire' 'Tool for use' 'slave'!" **

"That's not true!" Jack whimpered shuffling away.

"**No one wants you around to be your friend or ally"** he stated.

"Why?"

"**Oh please…use that over stimulated brain of yours, you're weak, ugly and worthless!**" the other Jack yelled **"You're worthless!"**

"You're lying I am worth something!"

"**I'm not the one lying Jack and you know it!"** the other Jack said **"Not even your own parents want you"**

"**You would be better off dead Jack"** the other Jack hissed and grabbed Jack's tear stained face **"You're nothing but a tool, a slave!"** he grasped his face tighter.

"**Say it! Say you're worthless!"**

"I…I'm worthless…" He whimpered.

"**You're a tool" **

"I'm a tool"

"**A slave"**

"A….s…slave"

The other Jack grabbed him and threw him down a pit…

Jack woke up and trembled as he looked around he was in the temple healing room, he looked around and was getting up when Raimundo came in.

"No dude you've got to stay put" he said and pushed Jack gently back into his bed, Jack looked up at him.

"Why am I here?"

"You mean you don't remember? Jack I pulled you out and had to resuscitate you and bring you here, the healer thinks you should rest up a little while here"

"Oh…" Jack mumbled and looked down.

"You okay?" Raimundo asked.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine" he whispered, Raimundo got up and left and Jack looked up at the ceiling.

"Why did he save me?"

"**Kinda obvious don't you think?**" said the other Jack "**He wants you to be his servant, remember what happened last time you were here, trying to be 'good'"**

The voice snickered **"They're made you do all the work, why should this be any different?" **

"No" jack said "It's gonna be different, they didn't want me back then cos I had been bad, If I be a good boy maybe…maybe they'd like me"

"**Maybe…I ain't holding my breath" **the other Jack scoffed. **"And out of wondering how are you gonna be a 'good boy?'" **he demanded.

"I'll do everything they ask the chores, everything!" he smiled "They got to like me"

"**Very well I'll humour you Jack but mark my words by the end of the day you'll wish they had left you for dead!"**


	2. for better or worse?

**Chapter two: for better? **

As Raimundo got Jack his supper he looked back to when it had happened, the showdown was simple, to say on a platform of ice for the longest. Jack's ice skating skills had given him the edge but Raimundo had stayed on it, however at one point Raimundo had slipped and was perched at the edge as it tilted threatening to throw him into the icy depths. Jack was in the same position Raimundo smirked and held out his hand. Calling forth a blast of wind that sent Jack plunging into the water.

What Raimundo hadn't counted on was that after the showdown the ice would seal back up, trapping Jack under water! Omi laughed as Jack tried to bash the ice away to get to the air but to no effect. Raimundo cried out as Jack began to sink.

"He's drowning!" he had cried but the others were already heading back to Dojo, he grabbed the Star Harnabi and blasted a hole in the ice and dived in after Jack. Jack was limp like a doll and his lips were blue, Raimundo dragged him up and pulled him onto the ice.

"Rai what are you doing?" Kimiko demanded.

"He's not breathing!" he muttered and started to resuscitate him Jack coughed up water and hacked as he tried to get air to go into his water logged lungs. He collapsed shivering and Raimundo dragged him to his feet.

"Any of you got a blanket?" he demanded and Clay got one out but Kimiko stopped him.

"What are you doing?"

"He's just a kid like us we can't just leave him!"

"Oh yes we can!" Omi said "If we take him back to the temple he'll steal our wu!"

"In his condition?" Raimundo demanded "Look I say we take him back I'll keep an eye on him"

"Fine" Kimiko grumbled.

While on the way home Raimundo held Jack close in an attempt to get him warm every now and again a little choked sob would have shuddered from Jack and Raimundo felt sorry for the poor kid.

When Jack was sleeping in his bed Raimundo checked up on him to find Jack sobbing in his sleep and whimpering things in his sleep.

"I'm worthless…a tool…a…a slave" he had whispered and Raimundo wondered what Jack was dreaming about.

Raimundo came back with Jack's supper only to find an empty bed, he looked around and came to find Omi running up to him.

"Raimundo you won't believe it"

"I know Jack…"

"…is doing all the chores!" Omi cried.

"Huh?"

"Come see!" Omi laughed and he followed to see Jack finishing doing the washing up and was starting to do the drying up.

"What on earth?"

"Yeah isn't it brilliant?" Kimiko said as she sat at the table watching it all "He just came in and asked if he could do it!"

"I'd be plumbed if I was gonna say no" Clay chuckled; Raimundo looked at Jack and sighed.

"The healer said that Jack needed to recover from his ordeal, doing the dishes won't help!" Raimundo said.

"Yeah yeah but come on Rai, Jack doing all our chores!" Kimiko smiled "It'll be like that time Jack tried to become a monk"

"Only last time Jack hadn't nearly drown and suffered from hypothermia!" Raimundo said.

"Rai don't let being a leader go to your head, look at this your own personal servant and he is willing to do it!"

"Is that right Jack?" Raimundo demanded and Jack nodded without looking up and began to put the plates away. Raimundo went over to him as Jack continued to work.

"Jack? I got you some supper; the healer said you should rest up a little"

"I'm fine" he whispered "thank you"

And so it went on like that Jack did all the work and for a while Raimundo thought it was okay until two days later.

Jack was cleaning the floors in the meditation hall when Raimundo came in holding a glass full of water, he slipped and the glass went flying and smashed onto the floor next to Jack. The flying shards had slashed Jack's exposed arm and he looked down at it.

"Oh cripes Jack you okay?"

"Oh no…" he muttered as he watched as the blood trickled onto the floor.

"I know it looks bad doesn't it" Raimundo said as he knelt down picking up the broken glass.

"I've got blood all over the floor" he mumbled and began to clean up the spilt blood, Raimundo stopped and stared at him.

"Jack that's your blood!"

"I know it's making a mess sorry!" he said dully, Raimundo got Jack's arm.

"Let's get you to the healer"

Jack looked up at him and Raimundo couldn't help but stare into his eyes, there was no shine of life they were just as dull as stone. Then he finally realised…

Jack had given up living; he had lost all will to carry on…

Jack sat on the bench as the healer worked on his arm, he didn't flinch or anything just sat there staring blankly at the wounds. The healer couldn't help but noticed that Jack had scars all over his arms like slash wounds.

"Jack? How did you get these?" she asked.

"An accident" he muttered.

"With one of your Jack-bots?"

"Yes" Jack whispered softly, Raimundo could see Jack was lying because he wouldn't look the healer in the eyes and was looking away from her.

"Jack what happened?"

"Nothing its okay the healer's finished and I really should get back to cleaning the floor!" Jack said and walked out of the room. Once he had left the healer went over to Raimundo and looked at him seriously.

"I've seen those sorts of wounds before, they look self inflicted"

"You mean Jack did that himself?" Raimundo asked "But why until now Jack's been all cocky and confident, he never seemed sad"

"Maybe Jack feels different inside" the healer mused.

Jack had gone out and finished the floor, the blood stained the cloth and the water in the bucket and he looked at it. It reminded him of the one time he tried to end it all by slashing his wrists in the bath tub, however his Jack-bot's programming had kicked in and they stopped him.

"Damn robots" he muttered. Omi walked over to Jack grinning like a hyena with a weak baby lamb.

"Oh Jack" he smirked and Jack looked up at her. "Can you do something for me?"

"Okay" he muttered and Omi pulled out Kimiko's PDA and showed it to Jack.

"Can you hack into this please?"

"But that's Kimiko's?"

"Well then if you won't follow orders then perhaps we should discuss your worthiness to be here…" Omi said turning away, Jack panicked.

I've got no where to go! They can't kick me out! He thought quickly and he heard the other voice snicker.

"Okay I'll do it" Jack said and Omi spun around and handed it to him, it took him about three seconds to hack it.

"…that was quick…" Omi said just then Kimiko walked in as she was looking for her PDA.

"Hey Omi have you seen…My PDA!" she shrieked as she saw Jack hack it, he looked up and then saw her.

"But…Omi…he told me to" he said but Kimiko didn't hear him, she threw a punch at him and then swung around and landed a kick into his chest. He slumped forward his chest felt like it had a lit match in it, he coughed and blood speckled the floor. He tried to get up but Kimiko just blasted him away with a fire ball.

"Jack!" Raimundo cried as he saw him crash through the wall, he struggled to get up but could only managed to curl up into a ball.

"What are you doing?" Raimundo yelled.

"He hacked into my PDA" Kimiko declared.

"That's no reason to fry him" Raimundo said and knelt down next to Jack "Can you hear me Jack"

"I deserved it" Jack muttered "I was bad so I deserve it" he whispered.

"Kimiko come over here and say sorry" Raimundo growled and Jack looked at her as she stormed up; he hugged himself and shivered as Kimiko glared at him.

"I'm not saying!" she declared. "He hacked into my PDA"

"You should have let him explain himself"

"He's evil why should I?" she yelled.

"Kimiko…" Raimundo growled

"I'm sorry" came the whimper and Raimundo looked at Jack as he got up "I shouldn't have hacked into your PDA I'm sorry"

"Jack…" Raimundo began

"It's my fault, it's always my fault" he murmured and got up and left.


	3. falling into the wrong hands

**Chapter 3: Falling into the wrong hands**

Raimundo watched Jack like a hawk, always worried if he was alright or that Kimiko wasn't going to try anything horrible. All that happened was he either did chores or just sat there staring into space.

However word had gotten to Master Fung and Jack had been called to see him, he walked in and sat down in front of Master Fung looking down at his feet.

"Jack I heard about the argument you had with Kimiko, why did you hack into her computer?" he asked quietly.

"Omi told me to" Jack said softly.

"Did you not think it would have been wiser to ignore Omi's request?" Master Fung demanded.

"I need to be a good boy, if I don't do as I'm told then…no one would like me" Jack whispered and hugged himself "I don't like being alone, if I'm good then the other won't mind having me around…maybe if I'm really good then I can be their friend"

"Spicer what brought about this idea?" Master Fung inquired.

"Everybody used me, I'm better as a tool or a servant than an evil boy genius. Wuya used me, Chase used me, Hannibal used me, the…the monks used me…" Jack said gently rocking back and forth "It goes well until I do something stupid and then they get tired of me and get rid of me…it's always my fault they don't like me"

"Spicer…" Master Fung began and Jack looked up.

"Can I go now?"

Master Fung nodded and Jack left quickly, Raimundo had been watching from outside the garden and looked when Master Fung called him.

"May I speak with you for a moment Raimundo?" he asked and he closed the door as Raimundo came in.

"I can't help but notice how you look out for him" Mater Fung began.

"The poor kid been through a lot and the others aren't helping" Raimundo muttered.

"I know, but from what I see Jack needs professional help; to be at a point where he believes everything that goes wrong is his fault and where he thinks that its okay to be abused the way he is…he needs to be taken care of by professionals not in a place where he can be easily used to steal the Shen-gong-wu from us" Master Fung said "In his current state I think he would even give all our Shen-gong-wu to Wuya herself if she asked for them"

"That's why he needs our help; you can't just ship him off to a funny farm!" Raimundo cried "I'll take care of him…"

"Raimundo despite your good intention this is not your burden to bear, now I know a place where a good friend of mine works he'll take care of him"

"But…" Raimundo whispered "You can't do this…"

"They'll be here to pick him up at the end of the week" Master Fung said slowly, Raimundo glared at him and left…

Not even knowing that Jack had been standing outside the window the entire time, tears came to his eyes and he got up.

"I never wanted to be a burden…I wanted to be good" he whispered.

"**Needless to say: I told you so" **the other voice cackled **"Well bye bye Jackie boy you're off to the Looney bin!" **

"I was being a good boy…and they still want to get rid of me!" he mumbled as he got up "what do I do now?"

"**My advice for you Jack is to run away. Let's face it these guys didn't want you around what makes you think the people at the Looney bin would want you?" **the voice declared, Jack nodded and walked to his room.

"Hey guys have you seen Jack?" Raimundo asked and Kimiko shook her head.

"Sorry Rai we haven't seen Jack since that little tiff he had with Kimiko" Clay declared and Raimundo looked even more concerned, he checked his room and found that it was bare. All of Jack's things he had were gone, his clothes and heli-bot were gone and all that was left was a note…

"_Dear Raimundo_

_Thank you for taking me in, I hope I have been good use to you. I don't want to be any more of a burden than I already am so I've head off home. Once again thanks_

_From Jack"_

"Oh man!" Raimundo muttered "I guess he heard Master Fung"

"You mean our little 'friend' has gone…oh dear and it's my turn to wash the bathrooms tomorrow why couldn't he run away tomorrow night?" Kimiko sighed sarcastically she yelped when Raimundo threw a towel at her.

"You don't get it do you? The way Jack is right now any one could get him to do anything!! Include destroy us!"

"Oh please he couldn't do that even when he was some-what mentally healthy" Clay muttered.

"Okay he has bombs and guns and plenty of other painful devices he could easily use on us but he doesn't, has anyone wondered why that is?" Raimundo demanded "Cos he didn't want to, even when we beat him black and blue he doesn't shoot us but now he thinks he's nothing but a tool…"

"Which he is" Kimiko piped up.

"He'll do anything no questions asked"

"Oh come on Rai who'd want Jack around anyway I bet he's just head off home that's all" Omi exclaimed.

Jack sat on a boulder looking down at the Xiaolin Temple; he gave a sigh and looked at his feet.

"Even that old guy got sick of me"

"**Can we just get home so we can mope in comfort?" **the other voice declared **"my butt's cold"**

"Your butt?"

"**Okay, okay our butt!" **the voice amended **"So where you going to go now? Not like anyone wants you around is it?" **

"I'm thinking maybe if I go home and get all my wu and go back they'll like me again"

"**Jack wake up and smell the horse shit! It's not a matter on wherever they like you or not the fact is they think you're fucking nuts!" **

"I'm not insane…I am?"

"**You're talking to me what more evidence do you need?"** the voice declared coldly, Jack looked up to see a black and grey bird sitting on the branch. Yin Yin Hannibal Bean's pet bird and on its back was a speck of red which bounced down and landed on a branch near Jack's head.

"Aww why so sad boy?" he asked sickeningly sweet.

"I don't know…"

"I saw what they did to you Jack, all you wanted was to be their friend and they used you!" he sneered "man what did you do this time to piss em off?"

"I…I…I don't know! I don't know what I did wrong I was just doing what I was told!" Jack cried and clutched his head.

"Well do you want to get back at them?" Hannibal asked "Revenge is always good"

"I don't want to hurt them…they're my friends"

"Friends don't smack their friends so hard they cough up blood and go flying through a wall do they? Friends don't make their friends do all their chores and still mock them behind their backs do they?"

"You're worse than the voice in my head!" Jack muttered.

"I want you to do something for me Jack" Hannibal whispered "I want you to go back to the temple and get me their wu"

"**Well looks like you get a second chance, might as well do it he'd force you to or hurt if you don't" **

"Really?"

"**Yep so just suck it up and do it, sooner it's over the sooner we go home" **

"Okay" he mumbled and then looked at Hannibal "What do you want me to do?"

"Heh, heh, heh good boy"


End file.
